fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
President Santiago Martinez
Santiago Martinez Santiago Martinez born September 16 1986; is the 46th president of the United States of America. He is the first Mexican-American to serve as president as well as being the youngest president in the United States. Martinez is known for being the Chief of the Mexican revolt, which took place under the Trump regime (2017-2020). Also, while Mexicans were being thrown into labor a camp under Trumps orders, Martinez was able to avoid capture and lead a group of Mexican- Americans into hiding. It was while he was in hiding that he organized the Auto- Defensas (self-defense group) and began the FEMA (Free Every Mexican-American) strike. Santiago Martinez was born in El Paso, Texas to Agustin Martinez and Ashley Johnson. His father was born in Michoacán, Mexico and his mother was born in Phoenix, Arizona. He is the second born child Agustin and Ashley. Santiago and his brother Marcus attended school at El Paso and Santiago graduated from El Paso High School in 2004. In 2003 his brother Marcus was beaten and killed by Police officers after officers assumed he was an illegal immigrant. The murder of Marcus induced Santiago to study law at the University of Texas. While Santiago finished law school Trump became the 45th president, which resulted in a lot of tension with the Mexican community as well in other minority groups. Santiago became an advocate for the Mexican community encouraging people to take a stand and fight for their rights. Defeated by Trumps followers who were given militarized weapons the minority groups began to hide. In the second year of Trumps presidency, Trump began to detain those he thought were a threat and imprisoned them in a labor camp. Santiago and his family feared that they too would be imprisoned and decided to go into hiding. Ashley was able to go her great Aunt to hide them in the basement of a barn and this is where the family remained for two years. After getting information from his Aunt regarding Trumps aggressive attacks and public killings of the minority groups Santiago became outraged. He decided that he was not going to let his people get murdered for the amusement of others and surrendered himself to the authorities. His plan was to get inside the camp and motivate prisoners to rise and take action. With time he established a large amount of supporters and created the Auto-Defensas a group where it encourages people to defend themselves from unjustified people and actions. This also led to operation FEMA (Free Every Mexican-American) though it didn’t limit that it was solely fighting for Mexicans only but every minority. September 16, 2019, Santiago initiated operation FEMA from inside the labor camp and was able to defeat Trumps soldiers. This event turned the Trump era upside down as riots commenced. October 23, 2019 also known as Fight Night Minority groups of all backgrounds and other supporters of FEMA made their way to Washington D.C. entered the White House out powering the secret service. On November 12, 2019 Trump officially relinquished his title of President and fled the country. These events became known as the Mexican Revolt. Following the Mexican Revolt, Santiago Martinez announced that he wanted to fight for the presidency. He argued that he would make the United States a free country again. He also promised that he would fight for everyone to have equal rights as well as equal representation. With the majority vote of the supporters Santiago Martinez was inducted to become president on January 07,2020. Today, Santiago Martinez is still the president of the United States. He has accomplished to restore ties with Mexico and other countries that were severed by Donald Trump. He also ordered for Trumps wall to be removed and plans to open the boarders again. His focus has been to help those who were affected by Trumps labor camps and those who were mentally distressed by Trumps evil tweets. Before the end of his presidency Santiago hopes to end all discrimination in the United States since it is one big melting pot. by: Tiffany V.